


Impromptu Visit

by heavenlyrare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, And Shiro is pretty much fine with it, But he ends up being fine too, Dinner, Food, Gen, Keith and Shiro are roommates, Keith is the only one slightly upset, Lance actually lives with Hunk, Lance gives no fucks, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: Lance didn't care.

  "I'm home," called Shiro as he shut the door behind him and locked it, toeing off his shoes before neatly placing them on the rack that was nearby after.
  "Welcome home, Shiro~," sing-songed a voice that most definitely wasn't Keith.
  Blinking owlishly, Shiro made his way further into the house to see not only Keith, but also Lance sat at their dining table. Plates full of spaghetti were sat in front of them, steaming hot and waiting to be eaten.
  "I hope you don't mind having spaghetti for dinner."
-OR-“I called my roommate to ask if we should have grilled cheese or spaghetti for dinner tonight but I must have gotten the wrong number sorry haha wait what? no you don’t understand I don’t care which you’d prefer you’re not- no listen you’re not invited”





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can't tell me that you read that AU and _didn't_ immediately think of these three dorks. At least a little bit.
> 
> I'm not sure if this can be seen romantically in any way??? I believe that it's more on the platonic side of things.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> [I don't own VLD, its characters, or this AU idea. All I own is the mistakes you might find.]

Keith had been staring into their refrigerator, eyes surveying the contents that rested upon the shelves and filled it up. A slight frown marred his features as he mentally put recipes together inside of his head, yet never deciding on one. This put him in a predicament otherwise known as 'not knowing what to cook for dinner'. He was torn between two choices: grilled cheese sandwiches or spaghetti. With a sigh, he decided that he should get a second opinion on the matter.

Snatching up his phone from the counter beside the fridge, Keith powered it on and swiftly unlocked it, navigating to his contacts and scrolling down until he came upon the person he desired. Without a second thought, he tapped the phone icon next to the name before placing it by his ear, idly listening to it ring. It was on the third ring that the phone was picked up. Before a simple  _"hello"_ could be uttered, Keith was talking, wasting no time beating around the bush.

"Shiro, do you want grilled cheese sandwiches, or spaghetti for dinner?"

_"Uh, this is Lance, my dude."_

Keith blinked once—twice—three times before his brain had caught up with the situation at hand. Silence fell between Lance and him, but on the inside he was screaming. ("How the actual fuck did I miss Shiro's contact? It was _right there_. I can't believe—") He was glad that Lance couldn't see him right now. No doubt that he'd get his kicks out of teasing him about his slightly pink face. As he continued to have a mini melt down, he managed to respond in a steady voice that he was quite proud of.

"Sorry. Meant to call Shiro about dinner. I'll just hang—"

_"Wait, wait, wait! You can't just hang up on me without hearing my preference first!"_ cried out Lance, effectively cutting Keith off and starling him.

The raven-haired man frowned. His preference? Exactly what was Lance going on about? Keith had called him by mistake. Therefore, he could care less about which one the brunet would've wanted. No offense to him, but Keith was cooking for Shiro and him. Not Shiro, _Lance,_ and him. Keith told Lance as much.

"I actually can, since I'm not cooking for you," retorted Keith in a disgruntled tone, eyebrows furrowed.

_"But you totally could? Cook for me, I mean. See, the thing is Hunk is over at Shay's tonight, and he's usually the one who cooks dinner. Not that I can't cook or anything because I totally can! I just don't feel like it, you know? Anyway, I was wondering what to do, then that's when you called me and started talking about dinner and I thought 'wow, perfect timing, Keith, my man'!"_ rambled Lance. If Keith wanted to interject at any time, Lance definitely didn't leave any openings for him. There was a pause and Keith assumed that Lance was done.

"That all sounds like a personal problem to me. If you don't feel like cooking, then just order something and take it home," suggested Keith in his usual nonchalant tone of voice. In the back of his mind, he wondered why he was even indulging Lance. He could hang up at any time. He chalked it up to said action being rude and how he'd feel a bit guilty afterwards.

_"...I don't really... want to eat alone,"_ confessed Lance softly, loosing all the energy and enthusiasm he had displayed earlier. There was a pause afterwards, a moment of silence. It didn't take Lance long to start talking again, not letting the rare moment of vulnerability linger. _"I'm feeling spaghetti tonight! Besides, aren't you lactose intolerant? Why would you even suggest grilled cheese sandwiches?"_

Though the pause was short, Keith could still feel the slight loneliness behind the words settle into his bones. He sighed softly as he registered Lance's words, holding up his phone with his shoulder as he begin to get things ready for the spaghetti. "There _are_ certain cheeses that I can eat. Since you're so worried, though, we'll have spaghetti," informed Keith.

_"Just looking out for—Wait, did you say 'we'?"_

"Yes, Lance."

_"As in... Shiro, you, and...?"_

"And _you_. Unless you've changed your mind, I'm inviting you to dinner."

_"Nope! Nu-uh. Definitely haven't changed it. I'll be over in a few."_

With that, the call ended with a resounding beep and Keith was left to cook spaghetti for three, unable to stop the subtle upward twitch of his lips.

 

* * *

 

"I'm home," called Shiro as he shut the door behind him and locked it, toeing off his shoes before neatly placing them on the rack that was nearby after.

"Welcome home, Shiro~," sing-songed a voice that _most definitely_ wasn't Keith.

Blinking owlishly, Shiro made his way further into the house to see not only Keith, but also _Lance_ sat at their dining table. Plates full of spaghetti were sat in front of them, steaming hot and waiting to be eaten.

"I hope you don't mind spaghetti for dinner," said Lance as he watched Shiro set his keys on the island that was in the middle of the kitchen before heading to the cabinet with the plates. Shiro shook his head in response as he grabbed himself a plate, closing the cabinet before starting to pile spaghetti on top of said plate. When he got his fill, he closed the pot and made his way to the dining table, claiming the seat that was across from Lance and next to Keith. With all of them sat at the table, they all finally began to eat. Shiro's heart swelled just a little at the thought of the two waiting for him to get home and join them before touching their food.

After a few minutes of eating, Shiro initiated some conversation. He was curious as to why Lance was with them tonight, after all. Though, he wasn't complaining, of course.

"No offense, but why'd you decide to eat with us, Lance?"

Lance swallowed his forkful of spaghetti before answering. "Hunk's out and I didn't feel like cooking. Also, Keith here was trying to make himself a grilled _cheese_ sandwich."

"And he didn't want to eat alone," added Keith casually, ignoring the obvious noise of Lance choking on his spaghetti.

_"Excuse you, Keith Kogane. Who do—"_

"Well, either way, I'm glad that you decided to join us," interrupted Shiro with a soft smile, not wanting to break up a fight at the dinner table. He watched as Lance's anger fizzled out to only leave embarrassment in its wake as he went back to his spaghetti, stabbing it with a little more force than what was needed. His cheeks were dusted a light pink and he was obviously pouting as he muttered underneath his breath, shooting Keith sideway glares, Shiro's smile widened at the sight as he also went back to his own plate. Having Lance over made dinner just a bit more lively, what with how animated and overzealous he was by nature. And how he and Keith clashed more than once throughout. Shiro wasn't saying anything bad about it. In fact, he liked the change of atmosphere.

"Lance is doing the dishes since he pretty much came uninvited," announced Keith.

"What?! You _did_ invite me!"

"Only after you pretty much pushed me to saying 'yes'."

Yeah, Shiro could get use to this feeling. And as the two continued to bicker, he could tell that Keith enjoyed it as well by the subtle smile upon his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who figured out how to use links on here?
> 
> my tumblr  
> You're welcome B)


End file.
